Renesemee Cullen Teenage years
by AusllyandSeddie202
Summary: renesemee cullen is now 16 and engaged read and review ik i suck at summaries but added charachters of my own
1. road trips and rings

Eddie POV-

the car ride was dreadful, I was scared as hell, ya know... Vampires! Yah! I know they're vegetarians and only weather animals, but I'm chicken... I'm going to ask Edward if I can marry ness, well we're here. Prepare to die!

Edward POV-

Eddie asked to talk to me, so I said fine, we are in the bedroom, Ness is in the woods with Bella, so she can't hear, we are okay I guess!n

"So, what is it you need Eddie?" I said, "Oh, I was wondering, can I marry your daughter ?" said Eddie. I smiled, he looked nervous, so I stopped smiling. "Eddie, with power over Renesemee, I say yes! BUT-" I pause "No funny business till the honeymoon. Got it?" I say Eddie smiles knowingly and just nods his head excitedly. "Thank you Sir!" He says "wait!" I say, he turns around. "Now that you are gonna marry my daughter, " I pause- "Mr?Cullen sounds like Im old, even though I. Am old, call me Edward please?" I say,"okay Edward" says Eddie and walks out. I lay down and call Bella

**aMNo: sorry the chapters wer so short they wil**l be longer, the next one is way longer i promise! :)


	2. bellas thinking

Bella POV

Nessie and I made our way out of the forest, I can't belive my little girl might get married! only 10 more weeks till we leave this place! I wonder if she will say yes or no? Oh well, its Renesemee Carly Cullen and Eddie Masen Carter, cutest couple EVER!Anyway, no funny biz? I'm gonna make Edward say YES 2 Z FUNNY BIDNES!anyway its almost dinner, and I aint got no stinken antres!:( I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Mountain Lion! Maybe a bear if possible! Anyway, humans are not on the menu in the Cullen family, anyway... back to marriage, OMG! My baby is getting married Im so excited! I thought to myself. i roll over onto my side,holy shit its already 5am, I walk into Nessie and Eddies room, Eddie and Nessie are making out, normal chiz, I shut the door! BANG! SHIT! NESSIE NEVER HEARD THE RULES! I HEAR EDDIE WHISPER " stop, we cant do this Ness! your dad will kill me!" so i walk into the living room and say to edward,"if nessie gets preganat, dont kill eddie, cuz nessie is tryin 2 fuck him!" "huh" said edward clearly confused.. " you heard me sex"


	3. giving birth to my daughter

NESSIE POV-

Me and Eddie were out in the woods in a meadow I found, we were rolling all over the place, being 16 is awesome, I am finally a full vampire now, the Voultori are now dead, and I am able to go places by myself. I can protect Eddie, and my gift is my eyes, I can destroy anything and anyone without touching it.I can shoot fire from my eyes,and ice, the ice is unmeltable so im a very gifted girl. I was having the best day dream ever when Eddie ripped me out of my thoughts, "Ness" he said seriously. "Mmmhmm" I replied obviously lost in his icy blue eyes. "We have been together for 5 years now and I was Wondering if...augghhh!" whats wrong with him "why are you being like this whats wrong Ed?" I replied, obviously very concerned about my boyfriend. " Oh nothing, just its really hard to say." he said. "Take your time" I stated nervously. "Renesemee Carly Cullen-" he paused '' go on," i said...he got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box from Kay Jewelers and said- " Renesemee Carly Cullen, will you make me the happiest man on Earth, and do the honor of being my wife? I talked to your dad, and he said yes, but he said no funny buisness!" I stared at him wide eyed and he just stood there smilling.. " Earth to-" I cut him off by screaming "YES! YES!YEs,Yes, yes! I will marry you! I love YOU!" Before he could reply I kissed him romantically and he put the engagment ring on my finger.

1 YEAR LATER-

EDDIE POV-

There, down the isle, stood my beautiful, fiance, Renesemee Cullen, I will take the name of Cullen, so she can have her Mom's Last Name. As her and Edward, arm in arm, started to walk down the isle, I smiled at her. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Bella all sat on the pews up front smiling, and my family on the other side. The Maid of Honor and the Best Man started to walk down the isle also. Then the Priest- Father Alex, said- "we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Renesemee Carly Cullen and Edison Christopher Mason." We looked eachother in the eye and I took her hands in mine. "And will the groom say his speech to the bride please?" we nodded-

'' On my honor, I will be with you to love and to cherish you forever and ever.'' i said and Ness just stood there with anear to ear grin. '' Do you, Edison, take Renesemee to be your lovely wedded wife?" i smiled and said " I do!" then he turned to Renesemee but before he could speak she said- "Yes! of course I do!" the Priest just smiled and said- "I no w pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" and thats what i did, then picked her up bridal style and took her to the limo. the ride was an hour long and very boring.

NESSIE POV-

When we finally arrived at the airport and got on the plane to Florida, then we got on a boat to Bermuda and got to the resort, my mom did a good job with this stuff. It was so beautifull, it was still only 5PM so we went skinny dipping when it got dark. Then I took him inside and did it, I woke up and I was starving, i threw up, and my belly was bigger than usuall, so we had to go home, If I was human I would be dead by next since Im a vampire, dat ain't gonna happen, so yay,but Edd would die, so after the birth, I would bite him!

1 WEEK LATER-

NESSIE POV-

So I was on the hospital bed we had, and grandpa was helping me, Eddie was almost dead...and I was pushing what felt like a watermelon out of my vagina...And trust me it hurts like hell, when the baby finally came out, Eddie smiled then died, Carlisle checked for a pulse then bit him, It was scary...really scary...then he took the blood and put it on my mouth, and took me over to my shaking husband, his eyes then flew open and he grabbed his throat, so we went hunting and apparently what happened to my mom, happened to him, he didnt eat the guy but ate a bear instead.. I stood there with my mouth wide open and he just smiled. I was astonished. my husband is awesome, when i found out my baby was a girl, i decided to name her Brittany Victoria Cullen, she had brown hair, Icy blue eyes and eddies features, she was perfect. We wont have a fight at all with the Voultori dead, so no she sleeps its facinating to watch!Anyways my daughter is very beautiful i know she is!


End file.
